LOST: Sand and Water
by KlSx
Summary: Your LOST OCs are thrown onto the Island! Submissions are always open.
1. Form and Rules

**LOST: Sand and Water**

Just So I Dont Get My Head Bitten Off: This idea was inspired by Quwsed7418880. I also liked the idea, and will not be copying him/her in any shape or form.

So we all know that there was 72 survivors of Oceanic 815

48 of them were on the mid-section part of the plane (Kate Austen/Sawyer/Claire...)

And 23 of them were on the tail section (Ana Lucia/Bernard/Eko...)

But now there are so much more!

Okay, so all you have to do is fill out the form below . Your Lostie can be a passenger, a non-passenger, an Other, a Freightie, related to a Lostie...anything you want!

* * *

This story will run as Follows:

Season One:

Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3...

Season Two:

Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3...

Season Three:

Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3...

Season Four

Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 4...

* * *

The Only Rules are These:

1. You cant make them god-like with unatural superhuman powers. Just..no. Physcic or Seeing the future is O.K

2. No vampires, werewolves or angels. Enough said.

3. Fill them out thoroughly with lots of detail, or I wont know what your character is all about

* * *

Now thats out of the way, time to fill out the form!

Full Name and/or nickname :

Age:

Orientation: _(Straight, Bi, Gay...etc)_

Relationship Status: _(Single, Seeing Someone, In a Relationship, Its Complicated, Heartbroken?)_

Appearance: _(Hair colour, eye colour, skin colour, ethnicity. body type...etc)_

Personality/Traits/Habits: _(Funny, loud, quiet, bites nails, content, how they act around others...etc)_

Interests and Hobbies: _(Music, health, politics, clubs, organisations...etc)_

Skills: _(Can they fight? Do they know how to use a gun? Can they orienteer? ...stuff like that)_

Occupation: _(Nurse? Teacher? Student? Biologist? Survival expert? Little details that could give me a plot-hole/plot-twist or a...plot!)_

Past: _(BIG DESCRIPTION PLEASE. Explain their family, their life, why they got on the plane, how they got there)_

Relations: _(Are they related to any Lostie? Brother, mother, sister, cousin? ...etc)_

Flashbacks: _(BIG DESCRIPTION PLEASE. Yes/No? What do you want the flashbacks to be about?)_

Pairing: _(LostieXYour OC? Past love? BIG DESCRIPTION PLEASE, They have a crush on a Lostie?)_


	2. Submissions Always Open

**Submissions Always Open**

Ruby Spencer. Oceanic 815 Survivor

Lauren Linus. An Other

Matthew 'Matt' Marshell. Oceanic 815 Survivor

Alexander 'Alex' Griffith. Oceanic 815 Survivor

Rosalie 'Rose' Lewis. Oceanic 815 Survivor

Myra Booker. Oceanic 815 Survivor

Wei Li. Freighter/Keamy's Men

Stephanie Sparrow. An Other

Ellen Price. Freighter

Isabella 'Bella' Monroe. Oceanic 815 Survivor

Audrey McNeil. Freighter

* * *

**Notice:**

**.If I write anything about your character which you dont appreciate or if you want me to write something in particular, then please tell me!**

**.I cant fit every OC into each chapter, but that doesnt mean your OC has disappeared from the face of the earth, they will be there alot.**

**.OCs will not automatically be canon characters and I will not make them into any form of Mary Sues. But they will have good storylines all the same, but none that will drastically alter the LOST storyline.**


	3. The Story Begins

**LOST: Sand and Water**

**An OC LOST Story, By Kaori**

* * *

_"Good One!" A boy in the backround says, several other eight year olds laugh in unsion. _

_The boy who had just yanked on her hair then pushes her over, the aubern haired young girl falls to the ground groaning in pain._

_The eight year olds laugh again, only this time louder._

_Myra, the young girl, wipes the dirt from her pale arms and looks sadly up to the boy. _

_The laughing surrounds her, the eight year old boys surround her, pointing fingers and commenting at how funny that event just was._

_A lump in her throat forms in desperate need to cry, but that would only cause the laughing to multiply and her embarassment expand._

_She sits there, and takes it. Crying inside._

* * *

"Oceanic 815 will leave in twenty minutes, Ms Booker"

Myra contently nods her head. "Is there anywhere I can stay until then?"

"Well theres a bar and some shops"

The aubern haired woman mentally rolled her eyes. "Well I dont have much money, could you recommend somewhere where I can just take a nap?"

The woman in uniform looked puzzled. "Oh well, you could always take a nap in the waiting area, Ms Booker"

Myra nodded and respectfully walked away, she continued to walk until she felt a sudden weight on the edge of her suitcase and saw a woman with black hair tumble down in front of her.

"Oh my god, im so sorry" Myra says, holding onto the woman's arm to help her up. "I wasnt looking where I was going"

"Dont mention it" The ravenette says as she stands up. She looks down at her hand, and curses under her breath.

"Whats the matter?"

"My fag got squashed, and ive got a cigarette burn on my hand" The woman takes out a mini bottle of Malibu and takes a sip. "That always eases the pain"

Myra smiles lightly and begins to walk to the waiting area. The woman follows and soon takes a seat. "So whats your name?"

The ravenette begins to light another cigarette, despite the rules that you are not allowed to drink or smoke in the airport.

"Ruby Spencer, and yourself?" A gaurd on the other side of the waiting area watches intently on her next move.

"Oh I'm Myra Booker"

"Oceanic 815 from Sydney to Los Angeles is now boarding, passengers will need to proceed to gate 23"

"I'll see on the plane" Ruby says after the gaurd begins to walk closer to the girls. She stands up and heads towards the girl's toilets, literally slamming the door on her way in.

She leans over the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She strokes back a loose black ringlet of hair and looks at how her ebony locks are a beautiful contrast to her green eyes. Ruby had never really considered herself pretty, nor had she classed herself as ugly. She remembers when she worked in a tattoo parlour once, just down the road.

* * *

_The black haired Claire watched Ruby as she began to give a tattoo to a purple-haired customer. Ruby had only started this job at the parlour, taking into consideration that Claire is one of her best friends. _

_Ruby was getting bullied at school for her beleifs and they way she dressed. However Claire dressed in a similar way, only the pure bred Aussie was more gothy than the vintage wearing, rock chick._

_The customer winced as she felt the sharp needle graze against her skin and the tattooist ignored this and slowly dug the needle in more than she was supposed to. Of course this caused the customer to literally scream so the whole bloody street could hear her._

_"Rubes!" Claire shouted and took the needle off her. "You can't stab the customers!"_

_"Whatever" Ruby trails off and takes over the cashier, she absentmindedly pushes around at the buttons. She did this several times with a 'ping' every ten seconds._

_Claire reassured the customer for her money back and began to finish off the last of the skin-art. _

_"Yeah so I really like the idea of a plane, maybe with a sun as the backround" The gothy Claire nodded, not paying attention to what the customer was saying but acting content. _

_"And yeah I know I might regret it, but it can symbolise so many things, and it is uni..." _

_'PING'_

_"Ruby!" Claire shouts in repetition and charges over to the cashier. "What is wrong with you today?!"_

_Ruby rolls her eyes. "Toby called me a freak again" she says, not putting much of an effort into her voice._

_"You think you got it bad?" Claire replies, serious. "My mother got run over this week, shes gone into a coma. And you think some boy at school calling you a freak is the worst of problems?"_

_"It is for me, okay!"_

* * *

In a quick two seconds, Ruby splashed some water over her face and exits the toilets. When she gets to Gate 23 she gives a death glare to a man charges who past her.

"Oi!" the dark haired man turned around.

"Your on this flight arent you?! Its about to leave!"

"Oh my god!" she quickly checks in at the woman, and literally sprints through towards the plane. "Hey, Hey! Whats your name?!"

"Matt!" she nods, until she feels a hand push her out the way, she watches in confusement as a very large, curly haired man jogs past us.

"That was weird" she says quietly to herself.

* * *

A/N: - Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

**- Remember its up to you to name the story**

**- And ive changed my mind now about picking six, Ive changed it so anyone who submits the form gets to be in the story, just to be fair!**


	4. The Crash

**LOST: Sand and Water**

**A LOST OC Story, By Kaori**

* * *

_The South Southern Coast. Alex has only just left his field trip in their extraction of Dayo Biaako, as to not slow the others down. He is sick and has come down wih a bad case of malaria. The hot sun is raunching against his skin and only causing more and worse exaustion than he is already suffering from. He slowly begins feeling a sudden shortness of breath and feeling sligtly light-headed._

_He tiredly strokes his sweaty hand against his blonde hair, his eyesight becomes increasingly blurry and before he could even think what was going to happen, Alex blacked out._

_"What is wrong with him?" A woman asks the natives. The natives look puzzled and reply in African._

_The woman nods and begins to fiddle through her first-aid box. "Okay, you may leave now"_

_The natives look at eachother, nod and walk away from the truck. _

_The woman continues to fiddle around of the box and finally ticks off all the symptons of malaria of Alex. She sighs, then pours some cold water against the back of the blonde's neck, causing him to wake up confused._

_He quickly sits up and looks around. "Where the fuck am I?" He says, not scared but with concern._

_"The natives found you near the South Southern Coast, it looks like you have the symptons of malaria"_

_"Shit"_

_"I know. Unfortunately there isn't a vaccine, but I will have to give you some prevantative drugs to decrease the chance of infection. Your lucky they found you, you know. What were you doing anyway, alone on the coast?" The woman says, beginning to write down to prescribe the drugs._

_"Oh, Im on a peacemaking mission. What about you?"_

_"Im a physician. Im a volounteer for 'Doctors Without Borders'"_

_Alex chuckles at this. He likes this woman, its been a long time since he had met such an amazing woman as her._

_"Whats your name?" She asks, pouring some coffee into a polysterine cup and handing it to the peacemaker._

_He and takes a sip; "Alex Griffith, yourself?"_

_"Elizabeth" He smirks, and she smiles back. _

* * *

The hostess slowly walked past, furrowing her brows at Ruby Spencer who was holding a small cup of clear liquid. The plane had already taken off and was nearly more than twenty minutes into the flight.

"Excuse me, you are not permitted to drink alcohol on the plane" She said with an Australian accent.

Ruby didnt take any notice, she was staring at this pregnant woman on the other side of the plane; she recognized her from somewhere.

"Excuse me?" Ruby looked at the annoying hostess .

"You are not permitted to drink any alcohol of any sort"

"Oh its not alcohol" She took a sip, smiling at the taste of the burning vodka going down her throat.

The hostess took the cup and brang it to her nose, only to drop it all over Spencer and feeling the plane shake enourmously.

Ruby flinches. "What the hell was that?! Woman? Woman!"

The blonde hostess widened her eyes, looking at another flight attendant. She pouted and looked towards the other end of the plane and scurried off.

"I wonder what that was all about" she comments to a Japanese couple whom are not as concerned as she is.

"Probably a turbulance, it can happen on many planes" The woman says, she looks back at the Japanese man and kisses him on the cheek and whispers some reassurance to him.

A few more minutes went by and the plane shook again, a man even flew up and hit the top of the plane. Then the red light with the seatbelt symbol began to flash, people whispering and commenting on the event.

"This is getting really, really weird guys!" she says, but gets ignored. The oxygen masks pop down from the box above, the commenting and whispering got louder and plane was literally rocking and gravity was beginning to take the title as the winner.

Everything was just spinning around in circles, and she even saw a rocker she recognized from DriveSHAFT run back to his seat and with no hesitation, strapping the oxygen mask to himself. The plane was rocking even more and gravity was getting more and more close to the title.

"Put your mask on!" The Japanese woman says next to her, pushing the mask towards her. Ruby looks puzzled but applies it around her head.

Heartbeats were racing and her head was spinning. Boom. She blacked out.

* * *

Sand and water. That was all the cerulean eyed Bella could taste. the taste of sand on her lips and the touch of neautral water covering her legs. It was dark, but she soon noticed she was on her stomach and shifted herself upright and what she saw was far more worse than a horror movie itself.

The plane, the plane _she _was on was torn and crashed on a beach _she _was on. All she could hear was loud voices of names, screams and cries. This just couldnt be happening to her. She runs closer, ignoring the fact some of her clothes were slightly ripped and the names and screams became more and more easy to identify.

"WALT!" She heard, a continues cry from an African-American.

"BOOONE! AHHHH" From a blonde girl, standing in the middle of the crash sight.

She whipped her head around and saw a man stuck under some part of the plane. "Get away from the gas!"

She looked around again, she couldnt take this in. Its all too much for her. Then suddenly a dark haired man run up to her, worried but confused as much as herself.

"This woman...she's crying her eyes out but she's gotton stabbed with a piece of metal in her leg!"

"Oh, right. Where is she?!"

"Over here" Bella scurried in her direction, trying to block out the sounds of pain from the others and came up to a black haired woman next to a piece of fallen plane.

"Moshito...Wheres Moshito?" she says through sobs. "My boyfriend! Moshito!"

"Look Honey, we dont know but Im sure they will search the plane later on. Right now I just want you to prepare yourself, im going to yank out this metal. Its stuck in your leg, by the looks of it its nowhere near the artery"

The woman slowly breathes in and scrunches her face together.

With one hard yank, Bella ripped the metal out from her leg, ripping off some the bottom of her trousers and quickly strapping it around the wound. "There, that wasnt too bad was it?"

"Hai...Arigato"

"Hell I dont know what you just said but..."

BOOM

The three of them looked around, three people were running from an explosion of the fuselage.

"I recognize that man" she says, looking at a short haired man in a suit.

* * *

_"I cant believe you like Jack, he's so..."_

_"Knobby"_

_"Yeah!" The three girls wearing doctor's cloaks all laugh, Isabella only smiles and chuckles under her breath._

_"Haha oh no, you did not just use a Mean Girls quote, Sara!"_

_"Oh dont change the subject, we just cant beleive you like Jack Shephard that much" _

_And it was true. Isabella Monroe did like Jack, the doctor. She giggled and took a bite of her tuna and salad sandwich, only to hear the teasing continue even more._

_"You'll never get him you know..."_

_  
"Because he's all mine!"_

_"Jack...Jack..." They say, pouting and kissing the air. _

_Bella rolled her eyes, flicked back her chocolate brown hair and walked to another one of the hospital cafe' s tables. _

_She heard her friends call back for her but they always did this, and she didnt want to spend her lunch hours having to put up with the constant reminder that she's always liked..._

_She fall back and causing the tray to fall all around her. She looks above her, "Jack". _

_He chuckles and gives her a hand. "No, its okay" she says, blushing and cursing herself under her breath as she stands back up again. She looks down at her food and walks towards the cafe doors._

_"Hey Bella, wait!" Jack shouts. "Let me buy you another lunch"_

_She stops and turns around, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, no its fine"_

_Jack nods and walks to the cashier, leaving Bella standing there and seeing her friends calling her over at the table in front of her._

_"What" she hisses, and stands in front of the table._

_"Let him buy you lunch!" Sara says seriously._

_"Then things might go a little further!"_

_"No guys, he's probably just doing it for charity..."_

_"Well show him your more than charity, girl!"_

_Isabella smirks, then walks towards Jack who is already choosing some food at the till. She flirtily strokes his arm. He glances over his shoulder._

_"On second thoughts, I might just let you buy me that lunch" She replies, smirking._

* * *


	5. A Calm Atmosphere

**LOST: Sand and Water**

**Chapter Three: A Calm Atmosphere**

**By Kaori**

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys! Apologies I took frukking ages to update, but I was going to update sooner this morning but unfortunately I blacked out during a spar in martial arts last night, and I needed a LOT of rest, lool. I won't be THIS late normally, so that's...good! (:

BTW, if you want to consider any good storylines then let me know and I will chuck in the story for you.

* * *

**Aimee Todd coughed as she clutched her hand into the damp sand. She was in water, and by the looks of it it was sea. Aimee sighed and sat down as she reached the dry shore and steered her head round into the horizon. The view was beautiful; a crystal blue open ocean, the only disadvantages was the fact that her husband had fall of the boat and secondly, it looked as if she was stuck in the middle of nowhere and to top of all of that...she was scared.**

**Looking around her she realised she was on an island. A large looking jungle and an open spaced beach was all she could view for now. Her clothes were soaking wet and her make up was covering half her face but to be honest - its better to look like crap than to end up dead in the middle of the ocean, like Mark.**

* * *

_**"How many miles are we from land?" A cold brunette asked her husband, clutching his sleeve. **_

_**"I already told you - I don't know" He bit his bottom lip, shivering slightly and continuing to steer the white wheel, "but don't worry, everything is going to be fine when we get back to the hotel"**_

_**"I hope so" Aimee replied, a little unsure about that.**_

_**Aimee and her husband, Mark, have just gotten married and they were on their honeymoon to be precise. The husband had only recently taught her how to sail but this weather was just awful. There was a storm and it was getting worse. Aimee felt a frightful shiver travel down her spine and she clutched both of her hands around his arm. **_

_****_

"I don't like the look of this Ma..." She paused, she couldn't feel anything other than thin air and drops of rain land on her hands and she flinched a little and noticed he had gone. She screamed and looked down beside of the boat. "MARK!"

* * *

**Through loud sobs, Aimee had came to a decision it was best to just find camp and be calm, that's what Mark would of said anyway. So she stood up and began walking towards the jungle border.**

* * *

**Alex widened his eyes. There was just so much going on it was unreal, he even saw an explosion from the fuselage and saw a pregnant woman being dragged away from it. This just seemed like way too much for him, then she saw a man with black hair and a woman looking down at a Japanese woman. Alex thought it was best to go and help, so he jogged towards them.**

**"Er, do you need any help?" Isabella turned around with a serious expression and nodded in reply.**

**  
"Yes you need to get this woman away from here, now!" She ordered. Alex nodded and and crouched down in front of her.**

**She was continuously glaring downwards at her leg and groaning in pain, he hated seeing this but shot out his hand in front of her. "Come on, lets get you out of here" He said, calmly.**

**Tori nodded and let the blonde take her to the border of the jungle, once he got there he sat her down on a log. "So this seems pretty much chaotic"**

**  
"Do you know where he is?" She said, ignoring his remark. **

**  
"Um, who do you mean by 'he?'" **

**"Moshito. He's my boyfriend" she choked back sobs. "He's probably...dead"**

**Alex widened his eyes in repetition, and glaring into the ocean.**

* * *

_**"Oh my god!" Alex says angrily in sobs as he looks down sympathetically at his wife, who is covered in blood and laying down on the kitchen floor.**_

_**Alex Marshall would never think anything as dramatic as this would ever happen in his life. He was young and he couldnt deal with anyone dying right now.**_

_**And the worst thing was that he genuinely loved her. He would take a bullet for her, even though her path is at an end it still didn't change his mind - love would never lose even in the afterlife. **_

_**He remembered what his mother always used to say; 'Love is A Losing Game'. Because no matter what you do to protect or reflect your emotions to your lover, you would always end up with 'GAME OVER' slabbed right in the middle of the screen. Sure, it is possible to win at times but only for the intermediate and only for the ones who had the right amount of experience. 'Only for the ones who had played all the Grand Theft Auto games' not just Vice City and San Andreas.**_

_**And that is exactly the same with Alex. Elizabeth was the GTA IV of his collection of lovers. He had never owned someone so beautiful and qualified in life, and he didn't care if he had never loved many girls - she was the best one. But he had lost this time, but that short experience and the memories are still well kept and remembered. And even though he hadn't beaten the game, he would still download that wallpaper. Because he loves her. (I tried to make that little example the most understandable as I could, LOL)**_

_**"Lizzie" He whispered, bowing down his body closer to hers. "Your my everything that I have ev..." **_

_**Alex paused. Some white material was sticking out from the side of her waist. He pulled it out and it was a note, with a DHARMA Initiative letterhead.**_

_**He furrowed his brows and let his emotions let loose, and sunk his body over her stomach and broke into sobs and he was crying - just crying and crying like there was no tomorrow.**_

* * *

**"What is it?" Tori asked, looking up with tearful eyes. Alex shook his head but found a man with brown hair appear in front of him. He flinched.**

**"Have you got a pen?!" He shouted. Alex shook his head, hanging his head low. "Erm, Okay"**

* * *

**A few more hours had gone by and everything seemed to be rather calm. Sure everyone hadn't got over the fact we had crashed, but yeah - it was calm. Rose and Tori were sitting by the ocean, Rose was crying and holding onto her ring necklace and Tori was glaring into the horizon, breathing in and out calmly.**

**"Now don't you worry, Tori, you got your whole life ahead of you" Tori looked at Rose, tears filling up. "Your gonna become someone real special and your gonna look back at this day and I mean, one day, thinking 'now that will be good on my CV"**

**Tori chuckled. "Well I dont know what I want to do yet"**

**  
Rose turned her head to her; "And what is a pretty girl like you earning cash?"**

**"I work in my father's department"**

* * *

**Amber was leaning against a palm tree by herself on the beach when she thought it would be a good idea to try and talk to somebody. There was hardly anyone she would normally talk to around here. She then caught her eye on a blonde girl looking out into the sea and walked up to her.**

**  
"So when is the baby is due?" Claire looked around. She stroked her bump and gave a smile. "I dont actually know. Im eight months so, anytime in the next few weeks"**

**Amber smiled. "Do you know if its a boy or a girl yet?"**

**"You know what, I don't know. You see, Ive always had this feeling that theres a boy in there but then again there's still the chance I could be having my own little girl, too" Claire replied and looked around once more. "But hopefully when rescue comes I can give birth, then we'll see"**

**"So how are you going to cope?" Amber asked, stroking back a strand of her light brown hair.**

**"What with? Being here or the baby?"**

**  
"The baby, you look so young" Claire gave a fake-ish smile, then smirked. **

****

"We should get back to the others, they might of got some food for us" Claire said and began walking back to the where all the other survivors were.

* * *

_- Well people, as you know I am kind-of-ill and I do need my good nights rest. So I will be more than happy to update this tomorrow!_

_x_


End file.
